The new glee club
by big glee famanic
Summary: O.C'.s needed this is a sign up for my new story please help
1. need OC s

**Hey people well I need some O.C.s like now. So the thing is I am having this baste 15 years from now and if you have any ideas send them to me I will tell you if I am going to use them or not. This is just a memo so it is not going to be on this thing here so be on the look out for it.**

**Here is what you kneed to do fill out a few questions and tell me what kind of character she/he is. Also 2 O.C. from each person you can do less but 2 is the most for each. Ex. O.C.**

**Name: Aden Clark**

**Age: 15**

**Year in school: 2****nd**** year in high school**

**Birth date: April 15 2013**

**Style: Emo**

**Personality: Calm sweet and smart**

**Hair: Black and a bit over the shoulder**

**Sex: Male**

**Sexuality: Bi**

**Relationship: Single**

**Family: Foster mom and Foster dad**

**Weakness: Sexy guys and chicks, Peanuts, and his music**

**Allergies: Strawberry's**

**Back story: He lived in Washington when he was born when he was 3 his mom died in a car crash 1 year after his sister Haley was born. His father was an alcoholic and abusive when he was 13 years old his father killed his sister. He moved with his boyfriend Jake for a year. When he and Jake broke up he got sent to foster care and moved to New York when he was 14 he began to like Emo bands and dress like them. His foster parents moved to Ohio when he was 15.**

**This O.C. will be in the story. Also you can have the original glee people as parents as well. To do that is a different fill out form you haft to pick from the following people. Cheek the reviews for these if there is already a family for the couple or one of your caricatures pick another.**

**So the following you can pick from**

**Rachel**

**Quinn**

**Brittney**

**Sam**

**Kurt**

**Marley**

**Ryder**

**Puck**

**Kitty**

**Jake P**

**Rory**

**John**

**Santana**

**Finn**

**Jeff**

**Nick**

**Wes**

**David**

**Unique/ wade**

**Tina**

**Mercedes**

**Emma**

**Mr. Shuster**

**Ms. Holladay**

**Becky**

**Now to get those guys a kid you haft to fill out this**

**Couple:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Date of birth:**

**Hair: **

**Sex: **

**Sexuality: **

**Relationship: **

**Weakness: **

**Allergies:**

**So guys if you want this to happen please help me out.**


	2. Chapter 1 OCs life

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter. This one will be a chapter for the few people I have for the story so the more O.C.s I get the more likely I will post new chapters.**

* * *

**(Aden Clark)- My O.C.**

Hey my name is Aden. I am 15 years old and live with Mr. and Mrs. Larsen my foster parents. I recently moved to Ohio last weak to be exact I have no friends and my boyfriend dumped me before I moved he left me 1 year ago to be exact. Why do I care though I love to dance and sing. I play basketball and was on my last schools team. I have a strawberry allergy so I can't eat them. I don't believe in love at all after my boyfriend Jake. My father is an abusive alcoholic and killed my baby sister well she was 12 at the time. I have a foster brother named Drake and he is a freshman in high school. I hope I don't get bullied at this school hopefully. Oh ya I forgot I have shoulder length black hair with red streaks like Dahvie vanity used to have. I also love to wear make up and need to buy some more.

**(Samantha Collin)-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX O.C.**

Hi my name is Samantha but I like to be called Sam or Sammi. I am 13 years old and am a freshman. I live with my mom, dad, and my nanny. I have always lived in Ohio. I used to have friends but they left me. I love to sing and write poetry. My parents are never home if they are they don't talk to me because they are too tired. My Adele takes care of me when they are away so I am happy. I have a peanut allergy so I can't eat them. I am a bit insecure about my self and have dyslexia so I feel as if I am stupid. I get bullied about how I look and about what I wear they seam to hate me but I used to stand up to them but in middle school I stopped and lost some of my friends I had a few but in the 8th grade a sophomore raped me and that is when I lost all of my friends and trust in people. Oh ya I have red hair (Like cats in victorious.) I am also Scene.

**(****Ava Marie Lynn)- ****rainthenrainbows O.C.**

Hi my name is Ava. I am 15 years old and I live with my mom Kitty and dad Ryder. I was born here in Ohio and will be starting my second year in high school. I am on the track team and I am the captain of it as well. I don't have any friends but I am trying. I may not be the most popular girl but I do not stand out. I can get kind of clumsy but I am trying to improve that about myself. I am a people pleaser and am hardly sarcastic. I have no allergies. I have never had a boyfriend and am 100% straight. All I do is run so I never get in trouble and it is a good thing. I love my parents to death. I don't have many standards in guys so it is a surprise to some people that I am single. Also I have dirty blonde hair that goes to my mid waste.

**(Elise Naomi Sterling-Duval) - SilverPanda113**

Hi my name is Elise. I am 13 years old and I live with my adopted parents Jeff and Nick. I am very quiet and have selective mutisnm and don't speak much. If the time calls for it I just make my self-mute and play a piano in my head. Allot of people think I am happy all of the time but don't think to know me. My dads worried about the fact I am completely innocent I don't understand that. I have a huge imagination and my daddy Jeff loves it. I am straight and am single. I am smart I have straight A's. I help kids study after school. I have an allergy to Chestnuts and pollen. So I have a hard time in the spring. So that is all you kneed to know about me.

**(Aden)**

I woke up and I remembered something next weak was the first day of school for me. I got dressed in my Black veil brides shirt and black skinny jeans. I got my wallet and shoes on and ran to my part time job at hot topic. When I got to the mall I saw some random kids who were picking on this girl. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and pushed the guys. "What is your problem?" I yelled at them. "Oh you must be new you see she is a little slut." They said. I got a look at the girl and saw she was wearing a band shirt and colorful skinny jeans. "Oh ok well you leave her alone before I beat the snot out of you!" I yelled. The boys ran and I helped her up. "My name is Aden what is yours?" I asked calmly. "My name is Sam." She said quietly. "Ok hi Sam I love your pants." I said. She smiled softly. She ran off and I went to work even though I was ten minutes late for it.

**(Samantha)**

I went to the mall to get some school clothing when a bunch of guys started to push me around and hit me a few times. I heard some one rushing over here so I shut my eyes. "What is your problem?" I heard him asked. They said I was a slut and some other things he pushed them and scared them away and helped me up and introduced him self. "Hi my name is Aden." He said. "My name is Sam." I said. He smiled. "Hi Sam I love your pants." He said. I smiled and ran away. I thought he was sweet but if I warm up to him he might hurt me like all of my old friends did. I ran passed this girl who was jogging near where I was.

**(Ava.)**

I passed this chick with crazy red hair. Though it didn't bother me that much. I was to busy training to pay attention. That is in till I bumped into a boy humming an odd song. He smiled at me and started to talk. "I am so sorry." He said. I just ran away from the guy so I wouldn't be distracted at all. When I got home my mom made some dinner and my dad was still at work. "So how was your day?" My mom asked. "Good." I answered. "So did you meet any one at the mall?" She asked. "I passed a few people but I didn't stop to talk to them." I answered. My mom is trying to make me make new friends my dad walked through the door. Smiling at us. "We have new neighbors." He said. "They have a son who is 15 and will be going to the same school as Ava." He said. The rest of dinner was quiet.

**(****Elise)**

Daddy J walked into the room looking sad. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. "You don't seam to like going out a lot do you?" He asked. "I am sorry dad I'll go out tomorrow." I promised. He just smiled at me Daddy N walked in humming a song. Jeff smirked and kissed him. I grabbed my roller skates and we went to the park. I saw three kids around my age group in different parts of the park. 1 girl running around the park, another girl sitting on the swings writing some things on a paper, and a boy with crazy hair listening to his iPod and singing softly to the song the same song my daddy Nick used to sing to me when I was younger. I shrugged it off and went to the monkey bars. Later one of them is going to become my best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys well this was a quick inside view of the O.C.s life so I hope you like this and more is on the way so more O.C.s and I kneed some guys so help a girl out. **


	3. Chapter 2 last day of summer vaca

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz**

* * *

**(Aden Clark)**

Hi its Aden agene this is my last day of summer vacation. So anyways I went to the mall to do some last minute shopping and I saw this hot boy. He had dark wavy hair and was drinking a monster. He was walking with a few girls and a boy I assumed that was his family. Anyways he looked at me and smiled my heart started pounding. I walked over and introduced my self. I found out his name is Tyler Velez and he is going to be a third year in high school. I am excited to go to school and meet this boy agene he is so dreamy.

**(Tyler Velez)**

Hi my name is Tyler I am 16 years old and I am gay. I realized it when I was 8 and came out in the 7th grade. My family is sported about it and is willing to help out. Any ways I met this sexy Emo guy at the mall. He came over and introduced himself. I found out that his name is Aden he is 15 and he lives with his foster family. I feel so sorry about his life. So I am determent to help him out. Then I ran into this chick that was running.

**(****Ava Marie Lynn)**

Hi it's me Ava. I went to do some shopping when I ran into this guy he apologized and walked away. Then as I entered a store I ran into this guy he was tall and I knew he was on the football team. When he was flirting with me and I kicked him in the nuts. So now I am weighting for my dad to come and pick me up.

**(Jason) **

I saw this chick at the mall and I started to flirt so she kicked me were the sun don't shine. I am now very pissed at the chick then I saw 2 kids walking with two men. The two men were holding hands so I did what I knew what was right. "You fags shouldn't be here!" I yelled. The blonde one looked startled the other one looked pissed off.

**(Jonathan and Elise) **

We looked at one another and both went mute. By the way we are Jonathan and Elise we are the adopted children of Jeff and Nick. So when we had heard that guy yell that at our dads we just didn't talk. So dads can deal with it. So our dad Nick went up to him. "Now do you go to McKinley high?" He asked. "Yea why?" The boy asked. "Oh because we know the principal at the school and the football coach and they are good friends of ours. So if coach Hudson or principal Chang talk to you about this you will know that we were involved." Dad said. So that was our wonderful day.

**(Tyler Ross)**

Hey so I was at the mall and…. Oh I forgot my name is Tyler I am 15 years old and I am gay. So any ways I was at the mall and saw Jason yelling at these kid's parents and wow did that go out well any ways after that I saw this guy. You see he was tall and had blonde hair but it had a black out line so I found out this guys name was Jake and he was looking for his ex boyfriend. He walked away to find this guy but I was in awe when he left.

* * *

**(Aden)**

I walked home and was thinking about Jake. So he found me at the mall. "Hi Aden." A voice said behind me and I looked around and saw Jake. "Hi Jake." I said happily and I remembered we broke up. "I missed you." He said quietly. "I missed you as well but we broke off. You dumped me for this guy and left me in the streets." I said. "It was not my fault I told you the guy threatened me." Jake said. I ran home. When I got to my room I grabbed my cd player and sang along to a song that came on.

You are my everything

You taught me how to sing

You took a chance on me

Opened my heart to see

You have the golden key

That simply sets me free

You are my only hope

The one I need the most

You are my light in dark

The ever-shining spark

You are my other half

You always make me laugh

You are my dearest friend

Forever until the end

We're simply meant to be

For it is clear to see

I hit pause and I cried my eyes out. My foster mom came in and held me close. "Honey what happened?" she asked. "J-J-Jake." I sobbed. "Oh baby I am so sorry how about I make your favorite dinner? Bake potatoes and steak." She said. I nodded and she left. I hopped on Facebook to see I had a friend request. I accepted it and showered to morrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey guys well this is the next chapter. I had put the new O.C.S in the story and i hope you liked how i had them meet. By the way i am now where near Homophobic. So i hated the sentence i made Jason say. also the song was love struck by Blood on the dance floor. **


	4. Chapter 3 time for school

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz Also the couples Niff and Quick are taken so no one chose Quinn, Nick, Puck, or Jeff. Miss holiday is as well taken though she won't show up for a few chapters. I am needing both genders though **

* * *

**(Aden Clark)**

Hi its Aden agene this is the worst day that of my life you see it started out great. "Honey it is time for school." My foster mom said. "Ok!" I called. I quickly pulled on a Black veil bride's shirt and put on a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on my make up and brushed my hair. I ran down stairs, grabbed a bagel, put my shoes on, and grabbed my backpack. "Can you walk drake to middle school?" My foster mom asked. I nodded as drake ran down. "By mom!" Drake yelled. I waved bye and we left. "Hey are you excided for the 8th grade?" I asked. "Shure if it is better than our last school then I will love it." He muttered. "It better be." I whispered. I dropped him off then walked to school where I was greeted with a threat. "Hey homo! Ya you I saw you at the mall you Emo freak!" A guy yelled. He was about to punch me when I ran. I ran into a bathroom and was greeted with a kind face.

**(Tyler Velez)**

Hi it's Tyler so this morning was decent. "Sweetie it's time to get up and go to school." My mom said. I smirked and got dressed I went to walk to school. When I got there Jason gave a welcome back dumpster dive. 'Welcome back.' I thought to myself. I heard a few whispers and I ran to the bathroom. I was changing my clothing when my phone vibrated. _You are lucky homo we would have beat you but this fucking Emo kid came-_ I chuckled to my self and I heard running coming this way and I saw Aden with a scared look on his face. "Hey there buddy what up." I said happily, "It's you…. Oh gosh I thought you where some one else." He gasped. "Yea I guess it could be worse." I said. "Oh by the way I have a sister in your grade and she will be checking up on you." I added. He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

**(Francis Oswald)**

Hi I am Francis this is the first day of school and I am excided to please my mom with my grades. Anyways I walked to school and saw this group of boys gathering around the dumpster and they where yelling at this kid. But I needed to get to my homeroom 10 minutes before the bell to get the seat in front of the teacher so I can learn better. Though I saw some chick getting a slushy to her face I knew that was bad for her skin so I offered to help her before class.

**(Samantha Collins)**

Hi guys I am back if that is ok. Anyways I think I have a crush on this one boy he is in a few of my classes but I don't know how to explain it but this is what had happened today. I woke up and my nanny fed me and drove me to school. So when I got there I ended up getting a slushy to the face not pleasant. So this boy came up to me offering to help. "Thanks I am Sam." I said. "Now what is that short for?' He asked. "Samantha." I replied. "Oh well Samantha you should know that red die number 4 is not healthy for the skin it is proven and was proven in the 1960's when…" He started I tuned him out when I saw this boy wearing a cool hoody and black jeans. "Hi what's your name?" I asked not knowing who he was. "Oh I am Tyler I think we met once…. Hey I read to you when you were in kindergarten." He said. "Oh ya now I remember." I said. He laughed and looked at his schedule. "So what's your first period?" He asked. "Spanish with Mr. Shuster." I said. "Cool me to let me walk you to class?" He asked. I nodded not realizing I had a bit of slushy in my hair and left that one guy in the hall.

**(Tyler Ross)**

Hey I am Tyler… What you know another Tyler. Oh I know who you are talking about ya he is ok well I am Tyler Ross. I live with my mom my dad left when I was 13. I wore my blue hoody and black jeans today. When I got to school I saw this one kid getting s slushy to her face not cool. So the nerd of the school went to talk to her. She looked bored and looked at me while she smiled. "Hi what's your name?" She asked she looked similar to this one girl. "I'm Tyler I think we met once… Hey I read to you when you were in kindergarten." I said happily then I looked at my schedule. I have Spanish, Geometry, History, Science, Then I have lunch after lunch I have P.E. and English finally school is over though I can join after school clubs. "What's your first period?" I asked. "Spanish with Mr. Shuster." She said. "Cool me to let me walk you to class?" I asked. She nodded and we walked I looked at her hair and saw some slushy in id so I picked it out of her hair.

**(Clarissa Peterson)**

Hey my name is Clare. I am the third child of 4 I am 17 years old and I am on the cheerios. I am thin but not to thin and I love my little sister. Anyhow I need to tell you about my day. I walked to school with my sister Katie. "Um Clare why do you get in trouble at school?" She asked. "Because I want to be able to have a rep so I can protect you at school." I said kindly. She nodded and walked to class. I met my best friend and we walked to class. We had P.E. first oh boy. So we played dodge ball. "Fuck you Bitches!" I yelled as some one tried to through a ball at me. I caught it and hit the next person I saw on the other team. It happened to be Jason Puckerman.

**(Jason Puckerman)**

So anyways on the first day I had already gotten in so much trouble. I got to school and saw that faggot Emo fucker. After I dumpster dived that Tyler kid. ** "**Hey homo! Ya you I saw you at the mall you Emo freak!" I yelled and tried to punch him he dodged it and ran. We ran after him but he disappeared so I walked to Gym. We played dodge ball and it was girls vs. Boys. "Fuck you bitches!" This one chick in my grade yelled. She through the ball and it hit me. "Ouch what the fuck you mother fucking bitch!" I yelled. She smirked at me and laughed. "Wow why are you on the on side if you are such a big girl?" She asked. So I ended up going up to the office for ' poor sportsmen ship.'

**(****Elise & ****Jonathan ****Sterling- Duvle)**

Hi guys it is us! Anyways the first day was interesting… We are freshmen because we are smarter than average 8th graders so we skipped. Anyhow we are excided to tell you guys about our new school. We went to school by bud not pleasant this one kid was yelling at us. "Hey I know you your dads are the queers from this town," The guy yelled. We went to sign up sheets and saw Glee club written on one and we sign up because we love to sing and dance. So we were slightly bullied but it is nothing we weren't used to.

* * *

**Hey guys so sorry about not updating sooner. Please don't be mad I will be in the presses of writing the auditions chapter so I will update tonight or tomorrow. Also if my next one is bad blame the fact I am sick and am not resting in till I update.**


	5. Chapter 4 auditions

**Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz **

**Carmon Ray- Mine**

**Stacy Young- Mine**

**Ryan Firth- Mine**

**Nichole Miller- Mine **

**Also the couples Niff and Quick are taken so no one chose Quinn, Nick, Puck, or Jeff. Miss holiday is as well taken though she won't show up for a few chapters. So yep O.C.S are still welcomed but because we are this far I will add them when I see fit. Also I skipped the rest of the day and went to auditions so they are in the auditorium trying out. There is a few O.C.S I made that was in the glee club already so if you see an O.C. not from the first few chapters it is a glee clubber.**

* * *

**(Mr. Shuster)**

It is time for the glee auditions great lets see who is trying out. "Tyler Velez." I called. "Hi I am Tyler and I will be audition with How to save a life by the Frey.**" **He said. The music started playing and honestly I think he will be good.

_Step one – you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

He finished and I clapped "Tyler I speak for the club and say you are in!" I said Happily. He nodded and ran out happily.

**(Tyler V.)**

"Aden I got in!" I said. He grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome so it is Shuster as the only judge?" He asked nervously. "Um the other glee clubbers as well but there is only 4 members so it is not that hard." I said. He nodded. "Aden Clark." We heard some one call.

**(Carmon)**

I called the next kid in and saw a scared Emo boy walk in. "Hi I am Aden and I will perform Love sucks by Blood on the dance floor." He said. "Why that song?" I asked. "It is a reminder of my ex boy friend." He said. "Ok you can go." I said.

The music started and I think he will make it.

_You used to hold me tight all night long._

_You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone._

_You used to kiss me on my lips,_

_I never felt like this._

_Now you stay out all night and sleep all day._

_You're never with me, it's like you've gone away._

_You've got something on your bloody lips to say._

_I can see the writings on the wall._

_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._

_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._

_Love sucks, (love sucks)_

_It really sucks._

_I can see the writings on the wall._

_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._

_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._

_Love sucks, (love sucks)_

_It really sucks._

_I see you're hanging out with different guys,_

_But you know this comes as no surprise._

_You asked me for one last kiss_

_Under the lunar eclipse._

_I turned you down with a stiff ass no._

_I pushed you away, but you just wouldn't go._

_So wipe away those vampire tears,_

_And make yourself disappear!_

_I can see the writings on the wall._

_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._

_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._

_Love sucks, (love sucks)_

_It really sucks._

_I can see the writings on the wall._

_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._

_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._

_Love sucks, (love sucks)_

_It really sucks._

_I just want you gone away._

_I just want you gone away._

_I can see the writings on the wall._

_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._

_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._

_Love sucks, (love sucks)_

_It really sucks._

_I can see the writings on the wall._

_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._

_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._

_Love sucks, (love sucks)_

_It really sucks._

_You used to hold me tight all night long._

_You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone._

_You used to kiss me on my lips,_

_I never felt like this._

We all clapped and He bowed. "Ok Mr. Clark you are… now a member of the new directions!" We yelled. He jumped and did a little dance.

**(Aden)**

"Well?" Tyler asked. "I'm in!" I yelled. "You did great I heard you over hear." He said. We hugged and did a happy dance. "Samantha Collins." We heard some once call. We saw a red head walk on stage and we ran.

**(Ryan)**

I saw the cutest red head walk on the stage. "Hi I am Sam and I will be audition with I am not that girl from the musical wicked." She said. "When your ready.' I said she took a deep breath and started.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_sudden silence, sudden heat_

_hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

_He could be that boy,_

_but I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are,_

_don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could be that boy,_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal,_

_to the land of what might have been,_

_but that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_when reality sets back in_

_Blythe smile, lithe limb_

_she who's winsome,_

_she wins him,_

_gold hair with a gentle curl,_

_that's the girl he chose_

_and heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl_

_don't wish, don't start_

_wishing only wounds the heart,_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,_

_there's a girl I know,_

_he loves her so,_

_I'm not that girl._

I clapped when she finished. Then Lucy had to be the bitch she was and asked. "Why that song?" I rolled my eyes. 'Well I find that song best to suit me." She said. "Oh so just that well I think…." She started but covered her mouth. "That it was brilliantly done and you will be joining right guys?" I said. "Welcome to the new directions." Stacy said.

**(Stacy)**

I can't believe her. She was amazing and stupid Lucy hast to bring her down. "John Sterling- Duvle." I called. He came up and I smiled he looked cute.

"Hi I am John and I will be singing Gone, Gone, Gone by Philips. Philips." He said. I smiled and he started performing.

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well._

_When enemies are at your door_

_I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering_

_To make you well, to make you well._

_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me._

_And I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_When you fall like a statue_

_I'm gon' be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

_And if your well is empty_

_Not a thing will prevent me._

_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

_I surrender honestly._

_You've always done the same for me._

_So I would do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_You're my back bone._

_You're my cornerstone._

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

_You're my head start._

_You're my rugged heart._

_You're the pulse that I've always needed._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

_For you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on._

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I love you long after you're gone._

_For you, for you._

_You would never sleep alone._

_I love you long, long after you're gone._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

I found him really good and I loved his performance he tended to look at me when he performed. He danced like a god wow he is so good. "Your in 100% in." I said. "Can I ask you for a favorer?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Can you not have Lucy judge my sister?" He asked. I looked at Lucy and smirked. "Yes I can do that." I said.

**(John.)**

I do hope my sister gets in she deserves it the most. "Ok you are going to do great." I told her. "Thanks." She whispered. "Elise Sterling- Duvle." I heard some one call. 'Come on you can do it." I cheer.

**(Elise)**

I walked on the stage to see five people sitting in the audience. "Ok Elsie what song are you going to sing?" This girl asked. "Um… I w-will be singing

Never Give All The Heart." I said. "Ok when you're ready." The girl said. I got on the piano and started playing.

_As a girl, I lived in a million homes _

_So I always would keep to myself…_

I froze and ran off the stage. John saw me run and ran after me. "Elise what happened?" He asked. "I froze I got scared they were all looking at me and it got me scared." I said. "Ok listen you are going to do this and I will help." He said. 'How?" I asked. He pulled out a blindfold and put it on me. "Like that." He said. We walked back on stage and he started talking. "Ok she is now ready to preform." He said. I smiled and got back on the piano.

_As a girl, I lived in a million homes _

_So I always would keep to myself _

_And my lessons were learned _

_From the stories and poems _

_I would steal from a library shelf _

_Yes, the books like the Roots _

_Weren't mine to keep _

_But the words weren't left behind _

_And I think of them all and I can't sleep _

_And a poet who read my mind _

_As the wise men once wrote _

_Never give all the heart _

_Well, it's easy to see _

_He was writing for me _

_I just wish I could play that part _

_Yes, he scribbled that love isn't worth thinking of _

_That is fades out from kiss to kiss _

_If I just learned those lines _

_Well, just think of the misery I'd miss _

_As the Irish men said _

_Don't put your heart up to play _

_When he warned of the cost _

_And the heart that he lost _

_Mister Yeats really paved the way _

_For the men that I've known _

_Who have clearly shown _

_They've reading him from the start _

_'Cause when it comes to me _

_Well, their kisses come free _

_But they never give all the heart _

_When he warned of the cost _

_And the heart that he lost _

_Mister Yeats really paved the way _

_For the men that I've known _

_Well, they've clearly shown _

_They been reading him from the start _

_'Cause each time that I fall _

_They never give all the heart _

_MmmmmmMmmm..._

I finished and they clapped. "Ok I think that you are in." The girl said. I smiled and ran behind the stage and got a big hug from my brother.

**(Tyler .R.)**

I was watching the brother and sister and smiled. They were sweet, "Tyler Ross." Some chick called. "Hi I am Tyler Ross and I will be singing ok it's all right with me." I said. OK it's all right with me

_Some things are just meant to be_

_It never comes easily_

_And when it does I'm already gone_

_I'm practically never still_

_More likely to move until_

_I end up alone at will_

_My life continues inching along_

_When Bernadette comes I get lost on her time_

_She's much too sweet and she's always gonna be_

_And when I return to her arms and her eyes_

_It might not be the same, but it's all right with me_

_OK it's all right with me_

_Some people are scared to see_

_What's happening frequently_

_But I would never shy from a fight_

_Heartbeat with a high demand_

_Often will go hand in hand but I'm sick of just starting plans_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_When Bernadette comes I get lost on her time_

_She's much too sweet and she's always gonna be_

_And when I return to her arms and her eyes_

_It might not be the same but it's all right with me_

_It's all right with me_

_It's all right with me_

_It's all right with me_

_OK yeah_

_Alright with me ooo..._

_It's all right with me ooo..._

_It's all right with me_

_OK is alright with me_

_OK is alright with me_

_Some things are just meant to be_

_It never comes easily_

_And when it does I'm already gone_

When I finished they all clapped and welcomed me in though one boy in particular cached my eye and he was really cute. All well I will meet him in the first glee practice.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the auditions hopefully this is ok with you guys but it is mostly songs. I really hope that I won't haft to take this chapter down because it is copied lyrics. I do not own any of the songs they belong to the original writers/ singers. I also do not own glee sadly if I did these wonderful caricatures would be in it not the ones now (I loved the original cast from the first two seasons.) So long people. **


	6. Chapter 5 first glee club assignment

**Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz **

**Carmon Ray- Mine**

**Stacy Young- Mine**

**Ryan Firth- Mine**

**Lucy Miller- Mine **

**Also the couples Niff and Quick are taken so no one chose Quinn, Nick, Puck, or Jeff. Miss holiday is as well taken though she won't show up for a few chapters. So yep O.C.S are still welcomed but because we are this far I will add them when I see fit.**

* * *

**(Clare)**

Hey people I am back so this is the rest of the day for me. After P.E. every one looked at me odd but what do I care? Though I herd whispers. "Did you here about what happen to Jason?" Some snippy chick asked. "Ya I heard it was intense and to think she didn't even bat an eye." The follower said. I secretly can't stand the whispers. "Hey sis." My sister said. "Oh hi what's wrong?" I asked. "The rumors is it true did you do that?" She asked. "It depends on what they are saying." I said hoping it was not what I thought it was. "Did you hit him with the ball and not care when he was hurt?" She asked. "Oh honey it is not what you think we were playing a game." I said. Katie shook her head and looked at this one girl and I smiled. "You like her don't you.' I whispered Katie nodded and I smiled. "You'll get your chance." I said She shook her head and walked away.

**(Ava)**

I went to track and did my laps then my coach blew her whistle and we ran over to her. "Ok ladies and gents we need you guys to have your physical testing done in a few weeks so I need you to work at your hardest to stay on the team." She said. We all started running and I as always was in the lead. We finished and I got called up to the office. "Ava we need to talk." Principal Chang said. "You need an afterschool activity." He said. "What?" I asked. "I mean you need to join a club to keep your grades up." He explained. "I don't understand I am on the track and across country," I said. "Well lets see your grades are perfect but what I am saying is that I never see you with anyone and your parents called because of this so I haft to recommend this to you." He said. "I don't want to do anything else." I said. "Have you tried the dance club, ballet, or glee club?" He asked. "Fine I'll try glee club but it wont help." I said and I walked out. I walked in the coir room to see a teacher preparing for something. "Um excuse me." I whispered. "Oh hello Ava how can I help you?" He asked. "Well principal Chang told me I had to join more groups so I was wondering if I can join the Glee club?" I asked. "Yes but you will haft to audition." He said. I nodded and left the room.

**(Frankie)**

I was called to the principal's office and was confused. "What did I do?" I asked. "Well I think you should join the decathlon team." He said. "Yes I'll do it." I said.

"Ok well that is on Wednesday so have fun." He said I was excided that I can do this. I went to the chess club to check out when the next compaction was.

**(Jason)**

I went to football practice when coach Hudson looked mad. "Well Jason Puckerman I heard about your lovely poor sportsmanship and I here by am giving you 2 chooses 1 you can get suspended from the football team for a week and won't play in our first game…" He started. "Oh come on uncle Finn." I said. "That is coach Finn at school. Or the second one join the glee club and get off scot free." He said. I thought form a moment. "When are auditions?" I asked. Both of my parents were in it so might as well join.

**(Carmon)**

We have new recruits and we haft to have them audition then our weakly themed activity. "Ok Guys we have some auditions and then we have our theme. "Hi I am Ava and I will be singing. Heart attack." She said

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you. Make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

"Welcome to the glee club Ms. Ava, you are just like your parents." Mr. Shuster said. Jason got up. "Hey I am Jason and I will be singing Blurred lines." He said.

Everybody get up

Everybody get up

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say

If you can't read from the same page

Maybe I'm going deaf; maybe I'm going blind

Maybe I'm out of my mind

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

Hey, hey, hey

You don't need no papers

Hey, hey, hey

That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl

The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

What do they make dreams for

When you got them jeans on

What do we need steam for

You the hottest bitch in this place

I feel so lucky

Hey, hey, hey

You wanna hug me

Hey, hey, hey

What rhymes with hug me?

Hey, hey, hey

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

Hey, hey, hey

You don't need no papers

Hey, hey, hey

That man is not your maker

Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I hate them lines

I know you want it

I hate them lines

I know you want it

But you're a good girl

The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

One thing I ask of you

Let me be the one you back that ass to

Yo, from Malibu, to Paribu

Yeah, had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you

So hit me up when you passing through

I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two

Swag on, even when you dress casual

I mean it's not almost unbearable

Then, honey you're not there when I'm

With my foresight bitch you pay me by

Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you

He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that

So I just watch and wait for you to salute

But you didn't pick

Not many women can refuse this pimpin'

But I'm a nice guy, but you get it if you get with me

Shake the vibe, get down, get up

Do it like it hurt, like it hurt

What you doing like word

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica

It always works for me Dakota to Decatur, uh huh

No more pretending

Hey, hey, hey

Cause now you winning

Hey, hey, hey

Here's our beginning

I always wanted a good girl

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl

The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up

Everybody get up

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

"Ok that was good." Mr. Shuster praised. "Ok the weeks theme is expression. We need to express our feelings, talent, and work on who is our best talent here so I will see you tomorrow." He said and we talked to one another for ideas. Jason sat next to Ava to chat.

**(Tyler V)**

I sat with Carmon, Tyler R., Aden, Elsie, and John. "So what songs are you going to sing?" I asked. "I am singing I found a way." Carmon said. "I'm singing Love the way you lie by Skylar grey." I heard Lucy say when she walked by. "My song is a secret." Aden said shyly. The rest of the day went by really quick. We had sat together at lunch and Aden kept on looking around the cafeteria but I didn't know why. "Hey Aden what wrong buddy?" I asked. "Oh um well…." He started but then he saw one guy and ran off with tears in his eyes. I ran after him but he disappeared. I saw the guy run after him. "What are you doing here?" He asked I herd fear in his voice. "Well I came here to see you." I heard the guy say. "I-I-I d-don't want to s-see you." I hear him say. "Why wouldn't you want to see me?" The guy sneered. "I don't because…."

* * *

**Ok what a chapter hey I still need a few O.C.S and what songs do you want your favorite O.C. to sing so comment a song or P.M. me any song will do and if I don't use your song there will be 2 reasons 1 some one else requested a song before you or the creator of the O.C. didn't like the song so comment away. **


	7. Chapter 6 part 1 the odd way of life

**Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz **

**Carmon Ray- Mine**

**Stacy Young- Mine**

**Ryan Firth- Mine**

**Lucy Miller- Mine **

**Also the couples Niff, Samcadies and Quick are taken so no one chose Quinn, Nick, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, or Jeff. Miss holiday is as well taken though she won't show up for a few chapters. So yep O.C.S are still welcomed but because we are this far I will add them when I see fit.**

**(Aden)**

"I don't because of what you did to my sister." I said. "What I did is because of you!" He yelled. "Why? Is it because I date guys, because I am in perfect? Tell me!" I yelled. "Because she was turning into one of you!" He yelled. "My perfect daughter was turning into a dyke!" He yelled. "Do not ever insult my sister like that!" I yelled and lunged at him. He smacked me and shoved me to the floor and grabbed out a gun. "I will do it and don't you try to stop me." He said. He nearly pulled the trigger and then I heard some one yell "No!"

**(Tyler)**

"No!" I yelled as he grabbed the gun. "T-Tyler?" He whispered. "Is that your new butt buddy?" He sneered "No I am not." I said. The principal came in, as did the police. The police grabbed the man and Aden sobbed. "W-Why does he do this to me?" He asked. Principal Chang left the room as I hugged him close. "Tell me the whole thing." I said. He nodded and looked at me. "Ok well when I was three my mom died in a car crash. For about a year dad was fine you know kind of sad but our normal dad. One night when I was 8 he started to get mad and would hit us. I was abused more than Haley. She only got hit and became a maid/ slave thing. I was beaten up, emotionally abused, and raped. My dad one day tried to kill me but I got away. When I was 13 and my sister just turned 12 the week before he killed her. He stabbed her in the heart. I got away before he could get to me I moved in with my boyfriend and 5 months later he dumped me and I got sent to foster care." He said. I hugged him close and we cried together.

* * *

**(Carmon)**

Hey it's Carmon here anyways I haft to tell you about the glee assignment. Well in glee it started. "Ok who is going to go first?" He asked, "I will." Lucy said. She stood up and went to the middle of the room. "I will be singing Bitch by Meredith Brooks." She said.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_

_Tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch I'm a lover_

_I'm a child I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I am_

_This may mean_

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

_Just when you think, you got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numb I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

"Ok then. Great job Lucy!" Mr. Shuster said. She bowed and got a phone call. "Hey what wrong?" She asked panicky. "Ok I am on my way." She said. "Sorry Mr. Shuster but this is a big problem." She said. He nodded and she ran.

* * *

**(Lucy)**

Hey it's Lucy and this is what was wrong. I got a call from the nanny. "Hey what' wrong?" I asked. "Jimmy fell and he fell on Katie now they are both in the hospital with a broken arm." She said. "Ok I am on my way." I said. I left and went to the hospital. Jimmy and Katie are my twins and are 2 years old. I got to the hospital and saw them in the room. "Mommy!" Jimmy yelled. I smiled and ruffled his red curly hair. "Hey Jimmy." I said. Katie smiled and waved. I smiled sadly and hugged her. Her blonde hair fell in her face. "Mommy when can we leave?" She asked. "Oh I don't know that one." I said. "When will daddy come and see us?" Jimmy asked. I looked at them sadly. "Daddy is busy right now." I answered. The doctor came in and smiled at them. "Don't worry no bones were broken. Though Kimie's wrist was slightly sprained and will need to wear a cast for a weak." He said. "How much will this cost?" I asked. "Well this would be around 190 dollars." He said. "Ok well here is 120 I will pay the rest next week." I said. He nodded and took it to the front desk and talked to the chick. I took them home and paid the nanny.

* * *

**(Stacy)**

After Lucy left we had some one else perform. "Ok who is next?" he asked. Sam raised her hand. "I will be singing reflection from the movie Mulan." She said.

_Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_Or a perfect daughter can it be I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly _

_To be myself I would break my family's heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight Back at me? _

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know? _

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am Though _

_I've tried When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show ?_

_Who I am inside_

She sang it beautifully and glee let out well that was it for that day

* * *

**Hey do not worry there will be more for this assignment I just am putting it into tree chapters so they would be more even with song and story line. So who thought that the guy was Aden's dad… well if you pay attention to story lines then it would make more since to that so let see what happens with Aden and Lucy's odd but comfortable life, Oh Carmon is 16 Stacy is 15 Ryan is 16 and Lucy is 16 turning 17 in a weak. **


	8. Chapter 6 part 2 the odd way of life

**Hey guys, here is the sixth chapter part 2. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz **

**Carmon Ray- Mine**

**Stacy Young- Mine**

**Ryan Firth- Mine**

**Lucy Miller- Mine **

**Also the couples Niff, Samcadies and Quick are taken so no one chose Quinn, Nick, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, or Jeff. Miss holiday is as well taken though she won't show up for a few chapters. So yep O.C.S are still welcomed but because we are this far I will add them when I see fit.**

* * *

**(Ava)**

Hey it is Ava so after glee club I met this one girl in it. "Hi my name is Elsie." She said shyly. "I am Ava." I greeted. She smiled and shook my hand. Her brother came over and smiled. "Hey I am Jonathan but you can call me John." He greeted. "Hey I am Ava." I said. They smiled and walked off. I went to track to warm up.

**(Frankie)**

I went to the decathlon practice and saw these two kids and they seemed and one seamed similar to me. "Hey Frankie right?" The person said. "Right my name is Frankie." I said. The girl smiled at me and went to her friend. "Hey my name is Lucy." The other girl said. I smiled and we went over our weaknesses in categories. I was weak in music but this one girl is really good at it. "Hey what is your name?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Oh I am Elsie." She said cheerfully. "Elsie is the youngest here so she is like our baby." The first girl said. "Our clever, funny, smart baby." Lucy said. I was going to like this club

**(Clare)**

Hey this was the worst day of my entire school life. Ok so when I got o school the next day this stupid kid that's dad has a blog or whatever posted a video proving Katie was a lesbian. Oh god if they see it her life would be over. Katie walked over to me smiling in till the football players through a slushy at her. "Hey dyke welcome to homo vile." They said. She looked at me sacredly. "What am I going to do?" She asked. "Nothing you are going to do nothing. I am going to do something." I said. We went to the cafeteria to find the kid who posted it. "Yo Hobbit!" I yelled when I found him. "Why hello are you the proud sister of the lesbian?" He asked. "No she is the sister I am the Lesbian." I said slowly. "Did you get that the head cheerleader is on the other team." He said.

**(Katie)**

Hi I am Katie Care's younger sister. Anyways I want to tell you guys what had happened before. So I guess the guy got me asking this one girl how should I come out to the girl I like. She told me, "You should tell her in privet and ask her to not tell anyone or freak out." So I did that the girl was cool about it. She told me, "Ok I am glad you told me now there isn't any secrets between us." He didn't get that on tape. My sister is going to go through so much because of me. Though I will help her through it.

**(Jason)**

Hey people it is Jason here. So today I joined the glee club under my uncle Finns power. He called my dad to tell him I joined now when I get home I will be lectured or something. When I did get home my mom hugged me. "Oh you joined glee club why didn't you tell me you sing?" She asked. "Wait you sing to?" I asked. "Yep Your dad, uncle Finn, aunt Rachel, and I where in glee club." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

**(Elsie)**

I went home and when I walked in the house my daddy Nick came in singing. "You know I'm in love with an uptown girl. My uptown girl you know I'm in love with an uptown girl." He finished the song and smiled at me. "Wow that was good I didn't know you can sing so high." I said amazed. "Well hello my uptown girl how was school?" He asked. "Good I really like glee club and the decathlon team." I said. "Did my baby say she is on the decathlon team?" Daddy Jeff said. "Yep." I said. "Oh my baby is so smart." He cooed. John came in smiling. "Well how is my smarty sister doing?" He asked. "Good." I said happily. We went to have some dinner that Daddy Nick cooked.

**(Carmon/ Ryan)**

Hey this is Cyan (Ryan/ Carmon) we where at Ryan's house tonight. So when we got there we talked about song choices. "So what are you going to sing?" Carmon asked. "I was thinking this is me from Camp Rock." He said. "Oh cool I am going to sing Titanium." Carmon said. The boys smiled at one another.

**(Mr. Shuster)**

The kids came in from lunch happily. "Ok well we are going to have two or three of you do your songs today." I said. Elsie raised her hand and smiled. "Ok Elsie the floor is yours." I said. She smiled and walked to the front of the room. "I will be singing Teardrops on my guitar." She pulled out a guitar and started playing.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_But I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart?_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

We clapped and she bowed. John looked at her and hugged her tight. "Mr. Shuster may I perform?" Ryan asked. I nodded and he walked up. "Hey I will be singing this is me." He said.

_I've always been the kind of boy_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like?_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

We all clapped and he sat down. "Ok then we have time for one more song." I said. No one raised his or her hands and I sighed. "Ok then we have one more thing to do then. We need to talk about the home coming assembly.' I said they all cheered. "Ok so I was thinking we should do an 80's themed…" I started but "No" is, what they said. "We need something fresh and upbeat for this." Ava said. "How about not as upbeat but newer?" Elsie said. "Cool like radioactive?" John asked. They all chatted away how they could do this. "Ok well now that we have a song lets get to work." I said.

* * *

**Ok Part 2 is in the bag we just need a few more chapters then their computation at sectionals! Cool right now we have a new O.C. and two new auditions for glee club maybe three lets see what happens in the next chapter. Also i hope you like the songs selection for the group number and the songs the two kids sang. **


	9. Chapter 6 part 3 the odd way of life

**Hey guys, here is the sixth chapter part 3. This is the list of O.C.S in my story and whom they are by:**

**Aden Clark- mine**

**Samantha Collin- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Ava Marie Lynn- rainthenrainbows**

**Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle- Silverpanda113 **

**Francis Michael Oswald- Mjgleek19**

**Clarissa Peterson- forevergleek1299**

**Tyler Alexander Ross-silverpanda113 Jonathan Malik Sterling-Duval- silverpanda113 Tyler Velez-** **XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Jason Lucas** **Puckerman- Kappz **

**Carmon Ray- Mine**

**Stacy Young- Mine**

**Ryan Firth- Mine**

**Lucy Miller- Mine **

**Also the couples Niff, Samcadies and Quick are taken so no one chose Quinn, Nick, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, or Jeff. Miss holiday is as well taken though she won't show up for a few chapters. So yep O.C.S are still welcomed but because we are this far I will add them when I see fit.**

* * *

**(Tyler R)**

Hey it is Tyler. I know it is late but I woke up to a text from some one. It read '_Help me please!' _I didn't understand who was this person. When we joined glee club Mr. Shuster made us exchange numbers so we can talk about the theme and what ever. So this must have been a glee member. _'What's wrong?' _I replied. _'She is having a panic attack need help' _is what was the person said. _'Ok give me an address I will come over.' _I replied. The person sent me an address and I left.  
I came over to the house and Lucy was at the door with a scared look on her face. "Lucy what's happing?" I asked. "Katie is having a panic attack." She said. "Who is Katie?" I asked.

**(Lucy)**

"Who is Katie?" He asked. "Katie is my daughter." I said. His eyes went from confused to panic. "How old..." He started. "2 she is two same as her twin brother please help." I said. He came in to find my crying daughter who looked terrified. "Hush child please calm down." He said calmly. She heard the male voice and calmed down a little. "Your ok baby girl. Calm down girly." He cooed. She stopped crying and looked at him. "Are you my daddy?" She asked. "No I am a friend." He answered. "Can you be my daddy?" She asked. "Sure baby I can be your daddy." He said. I smiled at them we put her to bed and sat on the couch. "Who is there father?" He asked. "He was this guy I met me dated for about six mothers before he pressured me into having sex with him. I ended up pregnant with them then he dumped me 6 months after." I said. He nodded and we laid there in silence.

**(Tyler V)**

Hey guys it is me as always. Anyways the next day at school was very eventful. I went to school with Aden and we just talked and he said one thing I did not want to here. "My dad is going to try to get me back." He whispered it but I could here the fact he was scared. "No he cant do that." I said. He nodded but I could tell he doubted the fact. I couldn't sit there and let my best friend/ crush be sad. We went to class and he has been jumpy ever since he told me. We spent the whole day together. We went to glee and Mr. Shuster was talking but I raised my hand. "Tyler?" He asked. "May I sing something to Aden?" I asked. He nodded and I took the stage. The band started to play and I started.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah yeah.

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

"Aden I love you I can not loose you. Your dad will not have a chance to take you away from me. What do you say will you become my boyfriend?" I asked. He smiled and walked up to me and kissed me. I was shocked at first but kissed back. "Yes a thousand times yes." He said. The glee clubbed clapped and Stacy smiled at us. "Taden or Celves?" She asked. "Um I like Taden but why?" Aden asked. "Ok we have our new couple Taden." She announced. They all laughed, and that was my favorite part of the day.

* * *

**Who likes our new couple? Comment your answers please. Also I only updated quickly because I will be in Santiago for a week. 1 1/2 hour road trip here I come! **


	10. Chapter 7 Auditions and new OCS

**Hey guys, here is the seventh chapter. So New O.C.S. now will be added and here they are.**

**Brooklyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX **

**Asher Weston Vatoli-Evans- Silver panda **

**Jackson "Jay" Holladay – Sylvanna**

**So Klaine is taken as well. I know only three but I was thinking that if I get them out of the way I would have more time for my inspiration.**

* * *

**(Brook)**

Hi my name is Brook. I am 14 years old and my parents are Blaine and Kurt. My Daddy is a Fashion designer and Papa is an author. I love candy and get along with a lot of people and I am very smart. I hope I get a few more friends this year and I really hope you guys like me so that is all.

**(Jay)**

Hi my name is Jay I am a girl so do not get that confused. I am a lot like my mom I am bubbly, smart, attractive, and like attention from men. I am also rash, passionate, implosive, yet I am insecure and hate fight plus socially awkward. So I hope I get to know you guys and I will be back.

**(Asher)**

Hi my name is Asher! My adopted parents Sam and Mercedes I am glad they took me in. I am 14 years old and I have blonde hair, I am kind and love people I can hardly ever say no. I have a few friends I think you may know them . So anyways I have a great relationship with my parents and I love them dearly. So I will talk to you later I haft to go do something.

**(Brook)**

Hey guys well it is me again. So at school today it went pretty well. I met this girl named Samantha. She was so nice to me. How we met well I bumped into her and she dropped her books. "I am so sorry." I exclaimed. "It's fine I'm ok." She said. "Hey let me help you pick them up ok." I said. I picked up her Spanish and history books. "Thanks." She said shyly. "No problem." I said. She smiled and we walked to class. Surprisingly we had the same class. "Hey so what's your name?" I asked. "I am Samantha Collins but I go by Sam." Sam said. "Cool… Wait your mom is my nurse." I said. He smiled at me. "What's your name?" She asked. "I am Brooklyn Hummel- Anderson." I said. "But you can call me Brook." I finished. "Well it is nice to meet you Brook." She said.

**(Jay)**

Hey it is me Jay. So today was interesting I guess. My mom subbed for the English teacher so I had her for first period. The kids at school tell me how great my mom is and I guess I am jealous of her. I get talks like, "Hey your mom is the best." Or, "Why can't you be more fun like your mom?" it is annoying. So I guess I will join a club so I can make friends but what club bingo Glee club. I sighed up and I will be auditioning today after school.

**(Asher)**

Hey it's Asher. So today was awesome. I went to school and avoided the dumpster toss. So that was a good start. So when I got into the school I saw this one girl crying. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and sobbed more. "I-I just found out that I haft to move to Texas and I just don't want to leave my group." She said. I hugged her as she cried. "It's going to be ok I swear it is going to be ok." I said. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "No problem I am Asher." I said. "I am Stacy." She said. "So what is your group about?" I asked. "Oh I am in the Glee club." She said. "Oh so you think that you are going to let them down or something?" I asked. "Ya they need me I am one of the older members and I am one of the more mothering kind though if you joined you would take the place really quick." She said. "Do you think I can join?" I asked. "Oh ya if you can sing there is no way they can say no." She said. I nodded and went to class thinking about what she had said.

* * *

**Auditions**

**(No one's p.o.v.)**

The glee members sat in the choir room when 3 people walked in. Mr. Shuster smiled at them and motioned them in. "Hey we would like to join the glee club." Brook said. "Well how about that 4 new members." He said. Brook walked to the front and smiled. "Hi my name is Brook and I will be singing the one that got away by Katy Perry."

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one __[x3]_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one __[x3]_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Mr. Shuster smiled. "I am sure your daddy Blaine would be proud that you sang a Katy Perry song." He said. "Yes he chose the song." She said. "So welcome to the new directions.' He said. She smiled and sat next to Sam. Asher walked up and smiled. "Hey I'm Asher and I will be singing I'll be by Edwin McCain.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life.

He finished and the glee members clapped. "Ok so Mr. Asher I would like to welcome you to the glee club." He said. The last girl came up and Mr. Shuster's face lit up. "Ok and here we have Jay Holiday." He said. Jay smiled and bowed. "I will be singing Just give me a reason by pink." She said

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Our tear ducts can rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

The glee club cheered and she bowed. "Ok well welcome the new glee clubbers and now lets get to work." Mr. Shuster said.

* * *

**Ok well this is for the wonderful people who sent new O.C.S. in the past few weeks. So I hope you enjoyed and well I will get to you very soon.**


	11. Chapter 8 one new and randomness

**Hey guys, here is the eighth chapter so here is a small reminder of the new O.C.S and we are in for a dramatic family life of the one and only Clare. Also New O.C. from the lovely XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX Britana has a child. Hold up on the new we have the right amount. So I hope you like the chapter and enjoy.**

**Andie Lopez-Pierce - ****XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Brooklyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX **

**Asher Weston Vatoli-Evans- Silver panda **

**Jackson "Jay" Holladay – Sylvanna**

* * *

**(Andie)**

Hey my name is Andie. My parents are Brittney and Santana, I am on the cheer squad and I love to sing. I am kind of like my mom but a lot like my Mami. I speak fluent in Spanish and English. I am smart, talented, and a bitch like my Mami. I got to go but will be back with you.

**(Clare)**

I woke up late last night when I heard some puking noises. I thought it was Katie and went to the bathroom to find my sister Mary. I was completely shocked to see my perfect sister making her self-sick. "W-What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me with a scared expression. "Don't tell mom please she can't know!" She yelled. I started crying and hugged her. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. She started to cry and looked at me. "What do you think? It is because I am fat I am defiantly compared to you." She said. "I am going to help you." I whispered. She nodded and we sat there. We went to bed a little bit later.

**(Lucy)**

Hey guys it is Lucy here. So I have a little something to tell you about Glee today. When glee started the new kids sat up front laughing. Then Mr. Shuster came in and wrote _emotions_ a cross the whiteboard. "Ok guys we are going to sing songs about our emotions this week. They can be from getting a broken heart to love." He said. We all started talking and I thought only about one thing. Loosing my babies. "Mr. Shuster may I go make a phone call?" I asked. He nodded and I walked out of the room and called the nanny. "Hey can I speak to Katie?" I asked. A second later I heard my little girls voice. "Hi mommy!" she said haply. "Hi baby I was just checking on you to see if your wrist is ok." I said. "Yes mommy it is fine." She said. "Good ok well I haft to go to class then work so I can get home to you." I said. "Ok bye mommy." She said. I smiled and turned around to see Tyler R standing there smiling. "You are a good mom you know that." He said. I smiled and we walked back into the class.

**(Tyler V.)**

I loved the idea to sing a song about my feelings. So I went to work on a song. Then I got a text from Aden. _Hey we should get a few people and do the ending scene to the breakfast club. _I loved the idea so I agreed. Aden came over to plan. "Ok if we do this I am the Basket case." He said. "Then I must be the jock because they get together in the end." I said. "Hmm now I like the song so that is how I thought about it." He said. "So who are we calling?" I asked.

**(Brook)**

I love the idea. Sorry you are probably wondering what I am talking about. Aden called me to be the princess in the little performance. So I went to ask my papa or daddy to help, most likely daddy because he is into fashion and all. "Daddy can you please help me find an outfit for a performance?" I asked. "Um what performance?" He asked. "Well a few friends and I are going to do the last scene to the Breakfast club and I need an outfit to look like her." I said. "Oh well this will be a challenge but I will try." He said.

**(Jason)**

Ok I am going to do it. Like what Brook said the breakfast club idea. I am going to be the criminal. So I went and memorized the song when my dad came up. "Hey I have bad news." He said sadly and looks like he has been crying. "Your uncle Finn he is dead." He said. I was shocked about the news. "What?" I asked. "He died last night." Dad said. "How?" I asked. "He had a fight with your Aunt Rachel and went to a bar. He drank a little to much and… died of Achahole poising." He said. I started crying and my mom came up and hugged me. "Hush baby it is going to be alright I promise." She said. When we stopped crying we went out to eat.

**(Elsie)**

Ok this is going to be fun. Don't know what I am talking about. Well I am going to be a girl version of the brain. This will be fun and I can dress how I want. So when they called I was surprised but it works for me. I cannot wait. So I went to my brother to look for help when he could not be found I went to my daddy J. "Daddy can you help me find an outfit so I can look like a nerd?" I asked. He nodded and went to my closet and picked something out. "Here this should work." He said happily.

* * *

**(No P.O.V./ day of performance.)**

The day of the performance was fun for the few. When glee club came around they changed.

Brook: Pink dress and dress shoes

Aden: Black skinny jeans grey top black jacket with grey boots

Elsie: Green sweater and blue jeans

Jason: Jean jacket white t-shirt and jeans

Tyler: WMHS jacket white t-shirt and jeans

When they came in Mr. Shuster laughed but motioned them to the front of the room. "Ok well these guys have a performance for you I guess." He said. Elsie came up to say her part.

Elsie: Dear Mr. Shuster,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is we did wrong, but we think you're crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us, as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out, is that each one of us is a brain,

Tyler V.: and an athlete,

Aden: and a basket case,

Brook: a princess,

Jason: and a criminal.

Elsie: Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours,

The Breakfast Club.

The music then started.

All: Hey, hey, hey, hey Ohhh...

Tyler: Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and

Aden: Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby

All: Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me Will you stand above me?

Brook: Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Will you recognize me?

Jason: Call my name or walk on by Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Ohhhh... Don't you try to pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end I won't harm you or touch your defenses Vanity and security

Elsie: Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby

All: Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Or will you walk away? Will you walk on by? Come on - call my name Will you all my name? I say: La la la... When you walk on by... And you call my name.

* * *

Brook came up. "We feel that every one see's us in these categories you know when you see Jason you think 'oh he is like his dad so he is a criminal.' Or you see Aden and thing 'Emo, fag, or in this case basket case.' So we feel like even though we are different does that mean we cant be seen together." She said. Everyone smiled and clapped. Tyler and Aden walked to there seats. "Ok guys we will still do the assignment but we haft to work on set list to sectionals and find a song for the assembly." He said. "Though I do have the soloist for the numbers congrats to Elsie for making it you have a solo and a duet with Tyler Ross." He said. They all clapped. "Though miss brook and Andie have solo lines in the group number." He finished and they all clapped. At the end of glee club Tyler cornered Aden to ask him something. Aden kissed his boyfriend and smiled. "Hey do you want to go on a date with me this weekend at breadstixx?" He asked. "Yes." Aden said happily. They smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Hey guys this took awhile to finish so ya. Though was it worth it? Anyways I have watched the breakfast club if you haven't realized. So instead of writing a story baste off of that I wrote a chapter instead. Also in loving memory of Cory/ Finn I had him out of my story so I don't cry every time I written him in. **


	12. Chapter 9 facebook, text, and notes

**Hey guys, here is the eighth chapter so here is a small reminder of the new O.C.S and we are in for a dramatic family life of the one and only Clare. Also New O.C. from the lovely XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX Britana has a child. Hold up on the new we have the right amount. So I hope you like the chapter and enjoy. Also this is a Facebook, Notes, and Texting chapter because I couldn't think of any thing.**

**Andie Lopez-Pierce - ****XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX**

**Brooklyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson- XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX **

**Asher Weston Vatoli-Evans- Silver panda **

**Jackson "Jay" Holladay – Sylvanna**

* * *

**Aden Clark is now friends with -**_Samantha Collin, Ava Marie Lynn, Elise Naomi Sterling- Duvle and 8 others_

_11 people like this_

**Tyler Velez: **Yay finally

**Samantha Collins: **I am happy I have friends now

**Aden Clark: **Yup same here

**Jason Puckerman: **You are still a nerd

**Aden: **And darn proud of it

**Stacy Young is moving to Texas after Sectionals**

**Tyler Ross- **Why?

**Stacy Young- **I told you

**Lucy Miller- **That sucks you will come back right?

**Stacy young-** Maybe

**Lucy Miller- **Sad to see you go

**Mr. Shuster – Glee members**

_Ok guys we kneed a set list for sectionals_

**Tyler Ross- **How about a thousand and one nights as the duet

**Mr. Shuster- **Ok we will give that to you and Elsie

**Elsie Naomi sterling Duvle- **Ok can we do you lost me?

**Mr. Shuster- **Yes you will sing that

**Tyler Velez-** Can we do ready or not?

**Mr. Shuster-** We have a set list

**Aden Clark- **we still have the assembly to plan for remember

**Lucy miller- **True

**Asher Evens-** Can we do titanium?

**Andie Lopez- Pierce-**Sounds fun

**Brooklyn Hummel- Anderson-** Cool

**Asher Evens- **Is that a yes

**Aden Clark- **Yup

**Tyler Velez is excited for his date with Aden Clark**

_Aden Clark and 14 other people like this_

**Aden Clark-** I am to baby

**Tyler Velez- **I love you so much

**Aden Clark- **I love you more

**Andie Lopez- Pierce- **Stop it I am puking up rainbows and I think I kneed to get fillings for the cavities I am getting from this

**Brooklyn Hummel- Anderson- **I think it is cute

**Asher Evens- **Don't put them down

**Tyler Velez- **Why are you having this argument on my statues?

**Aden Clark had a wonderful time**

_Tyler Velez likes this_

**Tyler Velez- **I did to baby

**Aden Clark-** The movie was great as well

**Brooklyn Hummel- Anderson-** What did you go and see?

**Tyler Velez-** Despicable me 2

**Asher Evens-** Lucky!

* * *

(Texting between Aden and Tyler)

Aden- Tyler are you awake?

Tyler- I am now. What's wrong?

Aden- I had a nightmare:'(

Tyler- What about?

Aden-My dad.

Tyler- Oh baby he can't get you

Aden- But it was so real

Tyler- don't worry I will never let him hurt you

Aden- how can I be sure?

Tyler- Open your front door and I can help you

Aden- what do you mean

Tyler- I mean I drove over here and I am at your front door

Aden- Oh well I will see you in a second

Tyler- Ok well bye

Aden- Bye

(Notes between _Brook _and Sam)

* * *

_Hey I am bored_

Ok but we kneed to take notes

_These are notes_

True but the teacher will be mad

_Not if she doesn't find out_

But if she does this will get back to your parents

_EEP ok well we will stop_

Ok talk to you after class

_Bye_

Bye

* * *

**Ok i know it was shortish but worth it and the next chapter will be better ok so do not worry**


	13. Chapter 10 you done goofed

**Hey people this chapter will be the assembly and well you will read the rest.**

* * *

**(Brook)**

Hey it's brook and you cannot guess how the assembly went. In my words it was… Terrible! You want to know how well I will tell you. Ok so the day started with us going to school. I walked to Glee club with Sam. "Ok so are you excited?" I asked. "Ya I guess." She muttered. We all got into the costumes and we all had jeans and Hoodies. I saw Jason coming in the room and he looked sad. I was worried but I sat down and re read the lyrics.

**(Andie)**

Hey its Andie taking over Brooks story so after every one came to glee club we had a minor problem one of our soloist was sick that day. Well Jay Holiday took the spot for soloist because Lucy was out. So we got that part solved. "Ok guys we kneed to go through this 1 more time so get in your places. Jay went to the front and we went behind.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

We got up to sing the choirs

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Elsie came up to sing her part

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted…_

She forgot the lyrics. "Mr. Shuster I forgot the lyrics." She said quietly. John came up and talked to her a bit. We all got a little freaked out. "Ok if she forgets it on stage we kneed some one to take her place for the rest." Aden said. "Ok now we kneed to figure out who will take it." I said. "How about Tyler because he is singing with her at sectionals." Sam said. "Ok now we got that down who is ready to go perform?" Tyler asked. We all put our hands in and went to the stage.

* * *

**(Clare)**

Hey it's Clare here. So we are sitting in the auditorium to see the glee club perform. When we herd the music we knew instantly what song they are singing.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

__The group came up and sang the next part they were kinda good.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

This little girl came up to sing and did ok

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

Then Jason came up and kinda messed up his voice was scratchy and did not sound to good.

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

__They didn't finish the crowd didn't like this at all what's so ever. But this one boy came to the front of the stage and had something to help out with the problem.

* * *

**(Aden)**

Ok so i had an idea but i new it wouldn't be good. I had written a song but i didn't know if it would ever be performed. I sat at the piano and started to play.

_You had always said that you would be there_

_You had said that you really did care_

_But now i know where i stand_

_I know how this is going to end_

_You said what you want about me me_

_so i said_

_Don't fall down on me _

_leave me here in peace _

_only the world can help you now _

_so please oh please _

_don't fall downon me_

_You are sitting by your Car;_

_I never realized how we are so far_

_i know that we are apart_

_but you still came for my help_

_i gave a big yelp_

_and i said_

_don't fall down on me _

_leave me here in peace_

_only the world can help you now_

_so please oh please don't fall down on me_

_I under stand how you feel _

_i know how this feels so real_

_i know that you need me me now_

_i always wished you could stay_

_but you took yourself away_

_so please oh please _

_don't fall down on me._

I bowed and left the sage. "Wow i hope that helped. Or we would have done goofed." I said. Sam smiled but no one seamed to understand. I rolled my eyes and we left.

* * *

**Ok so i changed it because it didn't make to much sense. Oh who likes my song yes i wrote it i hope you like it it is called don't fall andi wrote it about an ex-friend of mine though it could work for an ex boyfriend for Aden's case. please review**


	14. Chapter 11 conflicts and new arrivals

**Conflict and new arrivals:**

**Hey guys this chapter is called conflict and new arrivals. So this chapter I am going to try to put every caricature in it and go back to my old way of writing so I will have the introducing, writing in past tense, and switching off when another caricature. I will also have a part 2 of this chapter if it gets to long. So I hope the wait was worth it because the story is getting updated. Also I have created a new O.C. that I will put in this.**

* * *

**(Jayy)**

Hey this is Jayy holiday. I know I haven't been talking allot but I think I should start. Well today at school Glee was a bit upsetting, let me explain. That morning I walked into school and I saw Jason. He was sitting in front of his locker he seamed to be sad. I walked up to his locker and sat next to him. "Hey are you ok?" I asked. He looked up at me and smirked. "Yea I am fine." He said getting up. I followed him and he turned around. "Why are you following me?" He asked. "You are upset and I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what is wrong I am your friend not some one you should avoid talking to." I told him. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "My uncle died a few weeks ago and we don't have a football coach anymore." Jason said.

**(Jason)**

Ok so like how girly said glee was upsetting but my day possibly made it worse. I found out that they are going to cancel the football team if they couldn't find a new coach. Then I remembered that Asher is the adopted kid of my dad and uncle's friend. So I went on a search for the kid. When I found him he was talking to that Clare chick. "Yo Asher I need to ask you something." I said. He turned to me and smiled. "How can I help you?" He asked. "Can you get your dad to be our football coach?" I asked. "Um I don't know what happened to the one we have…" He started but I cut him off. "Had we had a coach and he passed away." I said. I think he saw the tears in my eyes because his expression on his face went from confused to sadness. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "He was my and your dads friend from high school so that is why I came to you." I explained to him. He gave me a hug and we walked out of the school and some of my teammates came up to us. "Yo Puckerman are you going gay on us?" He asked. He was holding a slushy in his hands. "No Asher's dad was a friend of our coach and I went to go and see if he could get his dad could be out football coach." I said. "You two are forgiven." The guy said.

**(Asher)**

Ok so this is Asher I will attempt to get to glee but it will take allot of us to get there. Why I was talking to Clare you are probably asking. Well I stood up for her. These guys where calling her names. "Yo are you the lesbian chick?" One of them asked. "Yes." She said softly. "Aw man you lied to me you told me that you weren't no dyke." He said. "Shut up." She said. A girl came up and sneered. "You are only this way because no boy will ever love you the way you want. You little slut." She sneered. The girl pushed her into a locker and they walked away. Clare looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Hey calm down." I whispered. "Why are they doing this?" She asked. "I never new you could be nice." I whispered. "Wait what." She snapped back. "Nothing anyways I think if you want anyone to remotely like you, you should join the glee club." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because if you have any remote talent then you should join the club plus they will treat you like family." I said. She smiled at me, and them Jason came running over.

**(Clare)**

Hey this is Clare and no I am not going to explain what happened between that kid and me. I will tell you about what happens next though. I walked away from the area and began to hum Domino and desisted to join well try out at least. I found Mr. Shuster in the choir room. "Um can I audition for glee club?" I asked. "Of cores." He said smiling. I smiled and he handed me a paper. "This is the time of glee rehearsals and days we meet after school." He explained. "So can I do this after school today?" I asked. "Yes that is perfect." He said. I saw this boy hiding behind the door with a hoody on and smirked. "Shuster I think you have a stocker." I said while leaving the room. He looked over and smiled. I have no idea who the kid was but I new that I would soon.

**(Tyler R)**

Hey this is Tyler R. So today was kind of depressing for allot of people but I really don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about this new kid at the school. I don't know his name but I have seen him around the school. I saw him first at lunch. I was walking to the glee club table and I saw him. A member of the football team was pushing him. He got up and brushed it off his hood slipped and I saw his dark hair slip out. He also had red streaks in it. I walked over to him and helped him pick up his books. "Thanks." He whispered. "No problem." I said. He smiled and walked away. So that was my beautiful encounter.

**(Carmon)**

Hey this is Carmon and again to day was sad in glee but you yet to know how it was. I am not the one who gets to explain but I have another sad part of the day. So I ran to class and saw Ryan and Lucy running away from the football team. "What happened?" I asked. "Oh um the read head one was being mean to Lucy and they got a bit mad when I stood up for her." Ryan explained. "Aww does little Ryan have a heart?" I asked. "Don't say that people will start thinking that." He said jokingly. I smiled at them and then got curios. "What were they saying?" I asked. "Oh he was saying that I was a slut and should go to hell. I told him if I did then he would haft to get custo…." She started but finished. "Were you about to say custody?" I asked. "Remember in freshmen year I was pregnant?" She asked. Ryan and I nodded. "He was the father." She said. We gasped at that. That thing rapped her, "Can we see the pictures of them?" Ryan asked. She nodded and got out a photo of her twins. The boy had his hair color but her curliness and smile while the little girl got his straight hair and his ears while everything else was her mom. "They are adorable." I said. She smiled and we headed off to class.

* * *

**Hey guys I know I never got to glee club. But I will next chapter. Stay on the look out for that and the chapter after that is sectionals. Have a great night my beautiful fans, or great day if you read this tomorrow :) **


End file.
